Remembrance
by Calim1
Summary: Grissom decides to reveal a secret to Sara and hopes it won't change things. Written for the CSI Forever Online .com August fan fiction 1000 words or less drabble challenge.


_Howdy! Here is my entry in the CSI Forever Online . com August fan fiction 1000 words or less drabble challenge. Whew! That's a mouthful. (The story itself is 972 words. It's all the other fluff I've added that takes it over. I swear.) Come on over to CSI Forever Online and take a gander. We're a happy place._

_Onward ~  
_

* * *

**CSI - Remembrance**

by Susan Dietz (Calim 11)  
Rating: PG  
Category: GG / SS / DRA

_Summary: Grissom decides to reveal a secret to Sara and hopes it won't change things. Written for the CSI Forever Online .com August fan fiction 1000 words or less challenge. It must contain the phrase "I never told you this but..."_

_© August 2012_

_Feedback is appreciated_

_Disclaimer: The characters and general situations in this story are the property of CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer, however I reserve the rights to the specific details. It is not my intention to infringe upon their rights; this story is purely for the enjoyment of fans. Please do not redistribute in any form_

* * *

The day was gloomy, much like Grissom's mood, and Sara carefully kept to herself about it as the two of them rediscovered his old childhood haunts. They'd walked over the canals in Venice; spent time on the pier - Santa Monica and Malibu and drove up and down Pacific Coast Highway. He remarked how much things had changed until finding the sub shop he'd worked in just before leaving for college and Dan Winston, once a worker and now the owner, meeting them with smiles and handshakes and stories.

Spirits appeared lifted and he'd grasped Sara's hand then hugged her to him as they stood by the car, and worry filled her. Since they'd been together he'd taken to hand holding and caressing more often than not, kissing her when she least expected it and taking her into his arms and holding on tightly. But this was different. She felt more of an urgency this time. Perhaps it was because they were on his 'home turf' - she sharing in memories he happily parted with - or could it be something else?

Glancing up at the sky, he let her go, gave her a soft smile then opened the car door. Slipping inside, she watched him walk to the other side and slide behind the wheel.

"I need to show you something," he said moving eyes slowly up to look at her.

"Okay," she answered touching his arm. A hand moved to cover hers as he started the engine.

Not a word was spoken as they drove down the street toward whatever goal he had in mind. It surprised her when they arrived but she kept quiet, slowly removing herself from the car while reading the ornate writing on the large piece of granite near the gate - Westwood Memorial Park. Normally, she would've spouted off at his odd choice for a destination but knew it would not necessarily be welcomed so remained mum.

Grissom took longer to step out of the car, staring through the gate and wondering if he was doing the right thing. But when her hand slipped into his, he focused on their intertwined fingers, feeling how much strength he gained from their union and knew it was time. Trying to give her a smile, a poor attempt at best, he kissed the back of her hand before slowly pulling her forward and through the gate.

The park was serene, despite it sitting amid tall buildings, quiet as all cemeteries are. Sara knew famous people resided here. In fact, that's all she thought was here but Grissom kept walking, slanting off to the left and heading toward a large tree, his steps slowing then stopping as the spreading branches covered them in shade. He stood still and she waited, but not for long.

"I've never told you this . . ." He stopped then tried again. "I've wanted to tell you for a long while but there never seemed to be a right time." He chuckled a bit. "Although I guess there's never a right time for something like this."

"Gil?"

He looked at her, squeezing her hand. "I don't want this to be a secret anymore now that you've given me a promise to be my wife. But I want you to know that if this changes your mind I'll understand."

His gaze was intense but Sara didn't flinch. Instead, she returned his tight hold. "It won't change my mind."

"You don't know what it is yet?"

"Doesn't matter."

He ran his free hand lightly across her cheek. "It might."

She shook her head and he seemed to come to a decision.

"I know you've wondered why I don't handle child cases very well; how I can't seem to focus or focus too much. I'd . . . I'd like you to meet the reason - Emma Grissom." He looked her square in the eye. "My daughter."

Sara took great pains to keep her mouth from dropping open by looking down at the plain stone resting in the shade of the tree. Emma, Gil's daughter, was only 11-months old.

"Her mother and I were at opposite ends of the spectrum. When Emma was born her mother left and I never saw her again. That was okay. I had Emma. But something was wrong," he said with a frown. "The doctors couldn't do anything. I lost her two months later and it hurts still that she'll never realize all that would've been hers if she'd lived." She looked back at him and his gaze softened. "I hope this doesn't change things between us but if it . . ."

She raised a hand to his lips, silencing him. "This only makes my love stronger. How could I possibly turn from someone with such a full heart who's managed to find room for me as well."

Letting her go, Gil cradled her face. "I cannot begin to put into words how much I love you for I've not enough breath nor time on this earth to finish." He leaned in for a soft kiss then pulled her into his embrace. "I love you, Sara Sidle, with _all_ my heart not just a piece of it."

They stayed that way for a time then returned to the car, rarely letting the other go as they headed back to their hotel. Sweet love was made that night and smiles returned to the days that followed as their lives gently unfolded before them.

And Sara would never forget the secret of his lost child for it would bind them together even more when they gazed upon the innocent face of their own daughter - Micah Emma Grissom - a few years later. _Her_ life would be filled with all the love he'd not been able to give and so very much more.

* * *

_I hope you liked this short piece. Please read and review. You know what a review pig I am. Happy days!_


End file.
